Different Versions
by Sheena Wicked
Summary: Hinata mother died with a secret yet she left people in car of it and now there here to tell it to Hinata. Naruto has a secret as well. and what does the Kyuubi has planed. is it good or bad. revised version of my first story Different Me.
1. Chapter 1

ME: Hey the first chapter to the revised version to Different me. Eh I forgot to mention this before in my poll the first to reach 25 votes get put on the team. Tell me what you think about it

And for no reason at all here is the results to the poll

Sakura: 5 votes

Ino: 2 votes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character from the manga.

* * *

Chapter 1 The beginning

**Unknown area**

Three girls stood in a circular room with a portal in the middle. They looked through the portal watching a person as they slept. The room was light with candles in the corners on the room. The door to get in and out of the door is nonexistent. The girls looked at each other as two of the three went over the information they just been given.

"So we're going to lie to her", a girl with red hair and even darker red eyes said as she look at the girl in question get ready for the day. Another girl with white hair with a black zigzag streak going down the middle and silver eyes sighed as she too watches the girl.

"We have to lie because her psychological state is nonexistent and telling her the truth would besmirch her mental state", she said. The red head stared at her. The last girl looks at the group and smiled. She had short shaggy blackish bluish hair with three orange streaks going through her hair and dark green eyes.

"In short she means the girl is fucked up in the head and telling her the truth would fuck her up more", the girl said with the smile still on her face. The white haired look at her with a frown clearly etched on her face.

"I didn't mean it like that", she said.

"If you didn't mean it like that then don't say it in a way were people could infer that", the bluish haired girl said the smile never leaving her face. The whit haired girl frowned some more and turned back to looking at the girl they were watching. The red haired girl cleared her throat and the other two turned to look at her.

"Who's going to go first", she asks. The two girls look at each other then back to the red head.

"You are", they said at the same time. The red head glared at them.

"Why do I have to go first", she asks glaring at them. The white haired girl sighed.

"Because you were first", she stated, "Then I'll go then and she will go last", she said and finished while pointing to the smiling girl on her right. The red haired girl looked at her and frowned.

"But that means I have to explains the things to her", she said. The blackish haired girl looks at her with a grin on her face.

"No you don't have to explain everything because were lying to her and all we have to do is give her the scroll I'm pretty sure Hitome had everything else covered", she said. The red haired sighed.

"Fine I'll go first", she said. The bluish blackish haired girl had a Chester cat grin on her face while looking at the red head.

"I'm glad you see it our way", she said. The red head sighed and disappeared.

**Clan compound in Konoha**

A girl woke up with a strange feeling that someone was watching her. Hearing a knock at her door she got up and opened it.

"Hinata-sama lord Hiashi wants to see you in the dojo in fifteen minutes", a branch member said. Hinata nodded her head.

"O-okay", she said and watched at the branch member left. She closed the door to her room and went inside her bathroom to wash up. After she was done she dried off and put on a black tank top and a fishnet shirt on top. She put on her Capri slack and headed out her room. She speed walked all the way to the dojo and made it with a minute to spare.

"O-oto-sama", Hinata said when she entered the room.

"Hinata", he said and dropped into the Gentle Fist stance. Hinata also went into the Gentle Fist stance but she activated the Byakugan. "Come at me", he said. Hinata charge at her father and went for his arms only for him to slap her hands away and kick her back. Hinata fell to the ground wheezing.

"Get up", Hiashi said. Hinata got back up only to be kick again. Getting up again Hinata was able to doge the last kick and went for his legs. Before Hinata could strike his left leg Hiashi slapped her hands away again and did a Jyuuken strike to her stomach. Hinata went down again and was about to get up when she felt a sharp pain in her eyes.

"Get up", Hiashi ordered. But the pain in Hinata eyes kept her down. She shut of the Byakugan but he pain was still there. When it finally ended Hiashi was in front of her.

"I want you out of the house and don't come back until night fall", he said then left. Hinata stayed on the ground as she got her breath together. Once she did she limped to her room and took another shower. She then dressed in something similar to what she was wearing early she put on her oversize coat and her sandals. She left the compound without looking back. She walked slowly while looking down.

**Some apartment **

A boy with blond hair opened his blue eyes and looked at the clock. His eyes widen and he jumped out of and ran to the bathroom. He washed up and put on a black shirt and his jumpsuit. He then ran to his kitchen and cooked him some ramen once that was done she ate them and ran out his apartment. He was running when he saw someone walking slowly and he was heading straight for that person. Not having enough time to stop he bumped into the girl. See that the girl was about to fall he grabbed a hold of the girl.

Hinata was still walking slowly when someone bumped into her. She closed her eye waiting for the impact when she felt arms around her waist. Once she was stable on the ground the arms around her waist disappeared. Hinata turns around to see a boy with blond hair and deep blue eyes staring at her. She blushed and pushed her fingers together.

"I-I s-sorry", she stuttered. The boy looks at her confused.

"Why are you sorry I'm the one who bumped into you", he said. Hinata face turned even redder.

"N-no", she said, "I-I w-was the o-one w-who was w-walking t-too s-slow. The boy shook his head again.

"Nope I was running and wasn't paying attention to where I was going so it's my fault let me make it up to you somehow", he said grinning at her. Hinata nodded her head which shocked him.

"I-I'm Hinata", she said while looking down and missing the genuine smile he gave her. Taking her hands in his he gave it a shake.

"And I'm Naruto", Naruto said. "Now tell me how I can make it up to you", he asks.

"O-oh um y-you d-don't h-have t-to a-and you h-have s-somewhere t-to go", Hinata said. Naruto then realized that he was late for school. Rubbing the back if his head sheepishly while he smile at her.

"Oh you're right I'm going to be late for the academy…you go there to right", he asks. Hinata shook her head no. Naruto sighed. It would have been nice to have a friend at that place.

"Oh well then the academy ends at four how about I meet you at Ichiraku", he said. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"O-okay", she said. Naruto smiled then left. He ran towards the academy and all the way to his classroom swinging the door opened. All eyes turned towards him and glared.

"Naruto your late", shouted Iruka. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei", Naruto said and went to sit by his crush Sakura much to her dismay. Naruto spaced out once Iruka started talking and opted to think about the girl he just met. She was nice he concluded.

**Hinata**

Once Naruto had left Hinata continued her walk to nowhere. She walked until she came to the empty park and decided to travail on one of their trails. Walking on the trail she sighed and stops paying attention to where she was going. Inside she thought about what happened this morning and about the pain inside her eyes

'I can always ask Oto-sama', she thought then shook her head no. he would only berate her if she told him. Sighing again she looks up to see she wasn't on the trail anymore but was at a clearing and there was a girl with red hair who was meditating in said clearing. Hinata was turning around to leave when the girl stopped her.

"Hey", the red haired girl called out without turning around or opening her eyes. Hinata stopped and stared at her. "Come here", she said. Hinata debated whether to go to her or not. The girl had a smirk on her face (Not that Hinata could see) "Come on I don't bite", she said as she licked one of her fangs (Not that Hinata would know). Hinata nodded her head and walked towards the girl. Feeling Hinata's presence besides her, she smiled.

"Sit down, Hinata meditate with me", she said as she patted the place beside her. On her other side was a scroll and a katana in front of her. Hinata sat down and got in her meditation position when she realizes something. Jumping up and dropping in to the Gentle Fist stance she activated her kekkei genkai.

"H-how d-do you k-know my n-name", Hinata demanded in a stern voice trying to scare the girl. It probably would have worked to if Hinata didn't stutter and the girl wasn't smirking at her with her eyes closed. The red head girl stood up slowly and opened her blood red eyes.

"Ah your curious as to why I know your name", the girl said. "First let me tell you my name…I am Akane and I'm you", she said. Hinata raised a brow.

"You don't believe me", she said then turned around and picked up the scroll and threw it at Hinata, "Read that", was all the girl said before sitting back down to meditate. Hinata stared at the scroll before opening it.

_Dear Hinata_

_Hinata-chan if you are reading this then I am dead and was unable to tell you all about my awesome clan. You see I was from a clan with a kekkei genkai that allows you to bring your past life back to life to help you do thing like training and other things. Also the abilities that your past life have you can do too once you unlock it. Well that is all._

_The one and only_

_Hitome (Best mother in the world)_

While she was reading the scroll Akane had came up behind her and read it too. Once Akane was done reading it she snorted and tuned away from Hinata.

"It looks like it was done by_ her_", she muttered under her breath. When Hinata was done with the scroll she handed it back to Akane and sat down.

"So you're my past life", Hinata said. Akane look at her and smile a toothy smile showing off her fangs.

"Oh yes Hinata I am", she said. Hinata looks up at her.

"Tell me something about you", Hinata asks. Akane eyes widen.

"Oh um well my names Akane and well my last name is unimportant at the moment um I like sweets, training, fire which is way better than water, also I'm a vampire", Akane said. Hinata widen her eyes but said nothing, "I hate it when people think that I'll suck their blood just because I'm a vampire I mean come on why would I want to suck your blood", Akane ranted.

"Um what do you eat then", Hinata asks. Akane look at her and smirked.

"Whatever I want", she said with a shrug, "I can eat human food if I want to but if I want some blood then I usually get it from animals", she added. Hinata nodded her head.

"So what are we going to do first", Hinata asks.

"Well since my chakra is mixing with yours were going to do a little chakra control exercise", she said when she realizes something.

"Hinata I forgot to tell you that I was the reason why you had that pain in your eyes early", she said. Hinata look at her with a confused look.

"Why did that happen anyway", she asks. Akane look Hinata in the eyes.

"I guess it has something to do with when we come back alive you feel how we die because I died by having by eyes cut out then I was burnt", Akane said with a shrug. Hinata nodded her head at the answer.

"Anyway let's get on with the exercise", she said and ran over to a tree and took off four of the leaves from the tree. She then ran back towards Hinata and handed her two of the leaves.

"Okay I want you to place one on your forehead and the other can be anywhere you want", Akane said. Hinata nodded and place one on her forehead and the other in the center on her hand. She then focused her chakra on it only for it to bust up in flames.

"Ah", Hinata exclaimed as she looked at the burning leaves. Akane saw this stepped on the leaves so the fire wouldn't spread.

"Wha what happened", Hinata asks. Akane looked at her with a smirk on her face.

"That was my ability to control the fire you must have used it while focusing your chakra", Akane explained. She then gave her the other two leaves.

"Do it again", she ordered. Hinata took the two leaves and tried again.

Eight hours had passed since she first started the exercise and she was currently meditating. Four hours ago she had manage to successfully keep the leaves on her forehead and hands. Once that was over she tried different parts on her body. After a while she had managed to do that Akane had stopped her and told her to meditate.

"Hinata don't you have a date to get two", Akane said from where she was meditating. They were by the water fall meditating. Hinata eyes opened when she realized Akane was right.

"It's not a date", Hinata stated with a blush on her face.

"Oh yeah then what is it", Akane questioned.

"It's a way to say sorry", Hinata said while standing up and stretching. She walked away leaving Akane to sit on the forest floor by herself.

"If you don't hurry up he's going to think you stood him up", Akane said. Hinata blushed even more and ran away.

"It's not a date", she shouted before she got too far away.

**Naruto**

The academy was over and Naruto was running to Ichiraku so he could meet up with his friend. When he got there he saw she wasn't there yet so he decided to go in. he greeted the owner and his daughter once he entered.

"Oh hey Naruto", Ichiraku said when he saw Naruto.

"Hello Naruto", his daughter Ayame greeted, "What would you like today", she asks. Naruto shook his head no.

"I'm waiting for my friend", he said. This got Ayame attention.

"Boy or girl', she asks.

"Girl", Naruto answered.

"Is it the pink haired girl you're crushing on", she asks with a frown. She saw how the girl had treated Naruto one time and disliked the girl ever since.

"No it someone else", Naruto said. Ayame smiled.

"So you finally gave up on the pink head girl", she asks.

"No way why would I give her up", Naruto shouted.

"I can give you a couple of reason", Ayame muttered darkly.

"What was that Ayame I couldn't hear you", Naruto asks. Ayame eyes widen.

"Oh um I said I don't know either", Ayame said. Naruto nodded his head and went back to waiting.

**Couple of minutes later**

"Gah", Naruto exclaimed loudly, "Where is she", he shouted. Ayame saw this and frown. Whoever this girl was she was making a bad impression. She decided to get some information out of Naruto.

'So Naruto who is this girl anyway", she asks.

"Well her names Hinata and I met her this morning", he said.

"Oh how did you meet", she asks. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"I ran into her", he said. Ayame frowned.

"You didn't let her fall did you", she said with a frown.

"No I didn't", he said.

"So what does she look like", Ayame asks.

"Well she has bluish blackish hair and lavender eye", he said. Ayame nodded her head and had to go back to work.

**Unknown area**

"So if you're going second then get going", the green eyes girl said. The white haired girl look at her then shrugged her shoulder.

"Gladly and I have to pay Akane a little visit too", she said then went on muttering things about cats and retarded vampire. Once she was done ranting she disappeared. The green eyed girl looks at the scene and smiled as it disappeared.

"Oh mother", the green eyed girl sang as she turned around to go find her mother.

**Back at Ichiraku**

It was twenty minutes later and Naruto had a dejected look on his face debating whether to go or stay. Ayame was looking at him and frown, whoever this Hinata person was she was getting on her nerves. She was about to tell Naruto to leave and if the girl came that she would deal with the girl when the door flaps opened and a girl with bluish blackish hair entered the shop. She was had an apologetic look in her eyes and she looked like she had just got done from running a mile. Ayame raised a brow and took in the girl appearance. She had burnt hole in the jacket she was wearing. Ayame then looked at her pupil less eyes.

"You're a Hyuuga aren't you", she asks. Naruto eyes widen at the name.

'No she can't be a Hyuuga', Naruto thought, 'She's too nice to be one'. But his nightmares came true when the girl nodded her head.

"H-hai I-I am", Hinata said while looking down. Naruto eyes widen again then darken. Ayame saw this and frown at the girl.

"Why are you here", she asks. Hinata looked up at her with a confused look on her face. "If you're here to mess with Naruto again then I suggest you leave", she said. Hinata stared at her then at Naruto.

"Wha-what a-are you t-talking about", she said as she looks back at the woman.

"I'm talking about how your clan likes to beat on Naruto so whoever put you up to befriending Naruto go back and tell them you're not doing it then leave him alone", she said. Hinata finally caught on to what she was saying and her face darkens as she glared at her.

"So your saying just because I'm a Hyuuga I have to act like them and do things like they do", she asks. Ayame was taken aback by the girl behavior and showed it by gasping in surprise.

**Forest**

Once Hinata had left Akane had went back to meditating when she felt a pull on her. She opened her eyes and jot up.

'Is she coming her already', she thought. She then felt another feeling but this time it was Hinata's. Frowning, the girl stood and shunshin out of the forest in a swirl of fire.

She reappeared on a roof in an unpopulated area of Konoha and ran across the roof to where Hinata was. Once she found her she jumped down and hid behind a lamp pole.

"Why are you here", Akane heard someone say to Hinata. Hearing no response from Hinata she concluded that the girl was confused. "If you're here to mess with Naruto again then I suggest you leave", the girl said.

"Wha-what a-are you t-talking about", she heard Hinata say.

"I'm talking about how your clan likes to beat on Naruto so whoever put you up to befriending Naruto go back and tell them you're not doing it then leave him alone", the girl said. Judging by the way Hinata moved she realized what the girl was talking about. Akane watch Hinata closely as her scent changed. She then felt a pull in the back of her mind and knew what was going on.

"So your saying just because I'm a Hyuuga I have to act like them and do things they do", Hinata said angrily. Yep Akane knew exactly what was going on. Hinata was pulling her emotion she gave Akane back. Akane seeing this as a threat stepped out of her hiding spot and walked over to Hinata.

"Hinata", she said. Hinata turned to look back at Akane and her anger disappeared.

"A-Akane what a-are you d-doing her", Hinata asks. Akane looked at her then turned her attention to the other girl.

"Why did you say those things to Hinata", she asks a frown on her face. The brown haired girl looked at the new comer in shock.

"Your judging Hinata because she's a Hyuuga and not because she's Hinata", Akane said. Hinata shook her head.

"Akane what are you doing her", she asks again. Akane smirked and whispered in her hear.

"You used some of my emotion when you told them off I felt it and wanted to see why", she whispered. Hinata looked up at her and blushed.

"Go-Gomen nasai", she apologized. Akane shook her head.

"No prob nothing happened", she said. Hinata was about to say something when her hands went to her throat and she started coughing.

"Hinata", Akane shouted when she saw this. She then turned back to the brown hair girl.

"Do you have any water", Akane asks. The girl nodded and went to get some. Naruto look back and forth between them with widen eyes.

"What's wrong with her", he asks. Akane turned to look at him and frowned.

"I don't know", she said slowly, "I could be an after affect from the training we were doing that's what took her so long to get here", she finished. Ayame came out a second later with a cup of water and her father trailing behind her.

Ayame handed Hinata the water and Hinata drunk it. A minute later Hinata stopped coughing and she removed her hands from her throat.

"Are you okay", Akane ask her. Hinata nodded her head and turned to leave.

"C-come one A-Akane", the girl stuttered.

"Come where", she asks. Hinata looked down at the ground.

"Let's go back to the training spot", she said. Akane shook her head.

"Nope we're staying here because you have a play date with whisker marks over there", Akane said while pointing at Naruto.

Hinata blushed and shook her head.

"Akane", Hinata whined. Akane shook her head and pushed the girl into the ramen shop and onto the stool closest to Naruto.

Akane stopped listening to her and pushed her on the seat that was by Naruto. With a smirk on her face Akane ran off.

Hinata sighed and looked at them with a fearful look in her eyes and ducked her head down. Ayame and Naruto continued to stare at her.

"Gomen nasai Hinata", Ayame said. Hinata looked up and stared at them with surprise in her eyes.

"Wha-what", Hinata asks surprise.

"Well I assumed that just because you're part of the Hyuuga clan that you're here to mess with Naruto", Ayame said. Hinata looked down again to hide her blush.

"T-that's okay", Hinata told the older woman.

"So what would you like to eat", Ayame asks.

"Um… c-can I g-get beef r-ramen please", Hinata stuttered out. Ayame nodded her head and smiled.

"Sure you can", the older girl said then turned to face the blond haired boy.

"The usual Naruto", she asks and Naruto nodded his head. Ayame nodded then went to give the order to her father leaving Naruto and Hinata alone to talk.

It was silence and an uncomfortable one at that.

Akane P.O.V.

Akane left the ramen stand only to double back so she could watch them eat together.

'And get some dirt on Hinata', she thought. Once she made it to the spot she hid behind the light pole.

Akane watched as they ordered their food and sat uncomfortable as they wait their food to come. Akane watched yet they did nothing.

"They are so boring", she whispered to herself. She was about to go mess with them when she sniffed a scent in the air.

'Oh shit Hikari here', she thought and ran towards the forest. Once she reached the forest she was attacked by a blast of water.

Hinata P.O.V.

Ayame came back and handed then, well Hinata her order while she gave Naruto his first bowel. Hinata ate slowly while Naruto gabbled his food down.

"I'm sorry again for saying those things to you Hinata", Ayame said again, a look of guilt all over her face. Hinata gave her a small smile.

"It's okay Ayame-san really it is", Hinata told her with a small smile on her face. Ayame smiled too and went to the other customers.

"So Hinata what took you so long getting here", Naruto ask after he finished slurping up the rest of his ramen. Hinata blushes a little as she started to twiddle her fingers.

"Um well m-me and A-Akane were m-meditation and I guess w-we lost track of time", Hinata answered while looking down. Naruto nodded his head and when he was done with his next bowl of ramen he quickly launched into his day at the academy. Exaggerating just a little bit (A lot) just to put a little more spice into the story he used hand motions and made faces as well getting giggles from his friend. When the story was done and they paid for everything they got up and went their separate way.

As Hinata walked back over to the forest where she spent the better half of the day she had a feeling like something was going on. She ran through the forest, pushing herself faster. She stepped out into the clearing to see puddles of water on the ground everywhere and fire all around the place. She looked around and saw Akane panting as she was drenched in water and a girl in front of the red head. The girl had white hair with a black zigzag streak going down the middle had pieces of her clothes scorched and falling off.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU AKANE", the white head girl screamed at Akane.

"NOT BEFORE I KILL YOU FIRST YOU BITCH", Akane screamed back. They both let out a frustrated scream and charged at each other throwing fire and water whenever they got the chance.

Hinata fearing for her life took a couple of silent steps back. Though her action didn't help for she was hit with a blast of water. With a sweat drop hanging from her head and her eyes closed she took a deep breath.

"GUYS", she screamed at them. They both stopped and looked at a dripping wet Hinata. Both girls looked at each others' then with wide eyes they ran over to Hinata screaming that they were sorry some louder than others.

"It's okay", Hinata said with a small smile. The others shook their head but said nothing. They brought Hinata over to the river and sat her down.

"Dry out in the sun before you do anything else", the white haired girl said, "Don't want you getting sick." Hinata followed her head and followed the girl directions. Once she sat down she looked up at the girl with a confused expression. The girl smiled at Hinata then sat down herself with Akane following after.

"Stupid witch", Akane muttered as she sat down, earning a smack on the head from the girl.

"Well to start I'm not a witch", she said shooting a glare at Akane, only to smile again when she faced Hinata.

"And my name is…"

* * *

Me: HA, HA, the first chapter to the revised version of Different me what do ya think? I know it's kinda different from the first one but I think this one is good what do you guys think. Hey I'm pretty sure you guys figured out who the three girls were in the beginning of the story.

Hinata: How come I always get stuck in stupid situation?

Me: Ah Hinata you're not the only one Naruto is going to get his fair share of stupid…situation and misunderstood sentences.

Hinata: *Nods head* Okay I guess I could go with that.

Me: Anyway review and tell me what you think if a lot of people review telling me they like it then I'll continue to do the revised version. if not then I'll put the first one back up and continue the story from there.


	2. Chapter 2

ME: HEY, HEY, HEY, it's me again with chapter two of different me revised.

Naruto: Yeah do I get more screen time?

Me: Maybe or Maybe not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters

* * *

Chapter 2 meetings, Name, and schedule

"Well my names is"

"The wicked witch of the west", Akane interrupted. The girl glared daggers at Akane before blasting her with water. They both then stood up arguing with each others.

"Shut the fuck up you bloodsucking vampire", the girl shouted at Akane.

"Well fuck you too you witch", Akane shouted back.

Yep it went on like that for a few minutes before Hinata interrupted again. They apologized about their behavior once again as Hinata forgave them again. They both sat back down so the girl with white hair could introduce herself.

"Well as I was saying before I was interrupted by the bloodsucker my name is Hikari and just like Akane I'm another past life of your", the girl, Hikari, said with a small smile. Hinata nodded her head.

"How come you're hear so early", Akane ask with a smile. Hikari smile back.

"It was time", Hikari answered simply. Hinata was confused.

"I thought you guys hated each others'", the lavender eyes girl ask.

"Whatever gave you that idea", Akane ask. Hinata sweat dropped.

"Well… um I don't know…how about all the arguing and fighting", Hinata said. Both girls broke out laughing.

"Ah Hinata that's called tough love", Akane said, "We like to be physical when were fighting it let us let off more steam but as you can see we never do anything that can harm us to bad."

"Yeah it's just we feel more better when we did some physical harm t each other since well you can't expect us to be harmed any other way", Hikari finished.

"Beside Hikari is just a little jealous but why shouldn't she be FIRE is better than WATTER", Akane said.

"There's no way in hell Fire is better than water", Hikari said nonchalantly.

And they started fighting again.

Hinata sighed and started meditating. She figured that if she would be able to meditate while they're fighting then she could ignore everybody else. It didn't happen like that. Because Hinata wasn't paying attention she didn't see the ball of water and fire coming at her. Both of the attacks hit her causing her to fall into the river.

"Oh my god Hinata I'm so sorry", both Hikari and Akane shouted as they ran towards river to fish their friend out. Hinata climbed out the river and looked at her past life. She was dripping wet and her jacket was burned off of her. She shook her head at them and walked away from the two girls. They stared after her and continued to shout for her to come back but she didn't. It was late and she had to go home. She had to get home so her father couldn't do another sparing session with her.

Hinata walked through the village her went clothes sticking to her as she made her way all the way to the other side of the village to get to her home. Only one word could describe the shy Hyuuga girl at that moment and that word was, uncomfortable. Yep she was blushing so much that she even invented a new kind of red. Once she made it to the compound she flashed a smile at the guards who looked at her like she was on something, and made her way inside dripping water on the floor as she made her way to her room. A branch member would be forced to clean that up.

She went inside her bathroom and stripped out her cold wet clothes as she turned the water on in the shower. She stepped inside and let the warm water cascade down back as she waited until she warmed up a little more before doing anything. When she was finally warm she started washing up. When she was done she cut the water off and stepped out the shower she grabbed a towel and dried off before rapping it around herself and opened her bathroom door. She took one look at her bed before closing the door and opening it again. Sighing she exited the bathroom and went to get dressed.

"It seems little Hinata is upset with us Akane", Hikari stated as she fan herself with a white and black fan that appeared out of nowhere, a small smile on etched its way on her face. She was sitting with one leg over the other on the edge of the bed so her kimono wouldn't get messed up.

"It would seem so", Akane said a smirk on her face. She was sitting crossed-legged on the middle of the bed.

They both looked at each other before busting out laughing. Well Akane busted out laughing and Hikari started chuckling. Hinata stared at them with narrowed eyes.

"What are you guys doing here", the lavender eyed girl ask.

"Silly, silly Hinata did you forget who we are just that quick", Akane ask. Hinata sighed.

"Who can ever forget who you two are", she answered. The two looked at each other's then nodded their head.

"Well Hinata we didn't give you your schedule", Hikari said, "We thought long and hard about when and who you're going to be training with and we think we came up to a good solution".

"You guys thought of a solution", Hinata ask with a raised brow.

"Yep", Akane answered.

FLASHBACK

_Both Hikari and Akane watched as Hinata walked away from them. Once she was out of earshot they turned and glared at each other. They jumped back a few feet still facing each and glaring daggers at each other's._

"_Okay Akane I'm here now you can fade into the background", Hikari said as she took out a fan. Akane glared harder at the black eyed girl._

"_Eh I actually want to teach Hinata my ways and you're not going to stop me", the red head said nonchalantly while shrugging her shoulder._

"_I'm teaching Hinata because she needs to learn how to manipulate water", Hikari said louder this time._

"_Why would she like to know how to willed that wimpy element when she would manipulate water instead", Akane said smugly._

"_You know Akane you're just mad that water is better than fire", Hikari said in a calm voice. They stared at each other trying to make the other one crack first…_

"_TAKE THAT BACK YOU BITCH", Akane screamed as she shot a fire ball at Hikari. Hikari shot a water ball with the same speed and strength to cancel it out._

"_WHY IT'S THE TRUTH WATER IS BETTER THAN FIRE", Hikari shouted as she shot another water ball at Akane._

"_NO IT'S NOT FIRE SOO BEATS WATER", Akane yelled and dodged the water ball._

"_WATHER BEATS FIRE", Hikari screamed and threw another ball of water._

_That went on for hours and hours until they ran out of chakra and fell to the ground. They both looked around the place to see water puddles and small fires all over the place. Trees were knocked down and brunt along with patches of grass. They looked back at each other's and laughed._

"_I'll have her Monday and Wednesday, and you can have her Tuesday and Thursday, and we could share her on Friday", Hikari said and Akane agreed._

"_What about weekends", the red head ask._

"_She could work on anything she want to until _SHE_ comes", Hikari answered._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Yeah we worked out everything", Hikari answered simply. Hinata shook her head. The girl didn't believe them but what proof, beside how they act, did she have.

"So what's the schedule", the lavender eyes girl asks.

"Well on Monday and Wednesday you will be training with me while on Tuesday and Thursday you will be with Akane. On Friday we both will teach you will you train in anything you want on the weekends", Hikari answered.

Hinata nodded her head.

"Okay then now leave so I can get dressed and go to sleep", the indigo haired girl said, "Its way past ten".

Both the red head girl and the white haired girl nodded their head and disappeared. One in a swirl of fire that did nothing to the bed she was sitting on and the other in a swirl of water which also didn't damage the bed.

"I need to learn how to do that", Hinata thought out loud as she changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

**Unknown area**

"Mother oh mother", a girl with dark green eyes sang as she danced around the compound she was in looking for her mother. It was light tout and they had lots to discuss.

The girl continued to sing and dance around the place not really caring if she found her mother or not. She passed by lots of servants who could have easily told her where her mother was but they didn't go up to her. Those servants were actually kind of scared of the green eyed girl. But that was to be expected when dealing with her. She knew it and that's why she did it. She got joy out of freaked out people and she just loved being the one to do it to them.

"Oh mother, why art thou mother", she sang completely knowing that what she said didn't mean what she wanted. Thus she was leaving the group of new servants confused.

She in a circle around the room with her eyes closed yet she knew that everybody was looking at her. She had to stop the smirk that was threatening to come on her face.

"Sango she's been like this for hours we don't know what to do", said a voice that clearly belonged to a female.

'Ah Sango she was my favorite', the dark green eyed girl thought as she continued to dance in a circle around the room. A sigh was heard around the room and the girl suddenly stopped moving.

"Hey", the dark green eyed girl said as she opened her eyes to mock glare at Sango. Sango had brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled at the green eyed girl.

"Your mother you're _looking_ for is not here at the moment", Sango said. The green eyed girl eyes widen.

"Eh mother isn't here…that sucks now I have to wait for her to come back", she said then skipped out the room.

The new servants widen their eyes at Sango while Sango shook her head and muttered things about crazy and girls as she too left the room they were in leaving the new servants frozen in shock.

"Get back to work", the brown head woman said as she peek her head back into the room. The new servants all ran around the room in a hurry so they wouldn't displease the head servant or the two mistresses of the house. And all throughout their work they heard laughter from the youngest mistress.

They were freaked out so much so that they were debating why they even worked here.

* * *

Me: What do you think.

Naruto: Hey i didn't get a lot of screen time.

Me: Eh don't worry you will sooner or later.

Naruto: that's all i'm asking...now everybody review and tell us you like it


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey chapter 3 is up

Naruto: Hey *Looks at scrip* I star in this chapter

Me: Yeah you do now shut up so we could get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own creations.

Chapter 3 Training, Classroom, and Ramen

"Hinata", Hinata heard as she started to wake up from her sleep.

"Hinata wake up", the voice was louder now and the bed she was on was moving. She sat up and opened her eyes only to see Akane red ones. Shocked she jumped up banging her head on the red head girl's head.

"Damn Hinata watch it will you", the red head screamed in a whisper.

"Well if I didn't have people staring me in the eyes when I wake up this wouldn't be happening", Hinata screamed whispered back.

"She got you there", a new voice entered. Hinata turned her head to see Hikari standing by the window with her fan in her hand. Hikari walked in small steps because of her kimono as she went towards the bed. She sat down and looked at Hinata.

"Today's Friday and we both planed for you to meditate and do chakra control for the entire day", the white haired girl said. Hinata eyes widen at that. Akane grinned, a toothy grin as Hikari hid her smile behind her fan. Hikari stood back up along with Akane and they both pulled the cover off of Hinata and pulled her off the bed.

"First things first", Hikari started.

"Go wash up and get dressed", Akane finished.

Hinata nodded her head in a dazed while she went to her bathroom. She washed up, brushed her teeth, and did her hair before coming back out. She went over to her closet and put on the clothes she usually wears. She turned around to see both Akane and Hikari had disappeared. She raised a brow until she heard a knocking on her door minutes later. Hinata went over to her door and opened it.

"Y-yes", I ask.

"Lord Hiashi wants to see you in his office", the branch member said then bowed and left. Hinata sighed and left her room walking quickly to her father office. When she got there she knocked on the door and waited before she entered.

"You may enter Hinata", her father voice said from the inside of the room. Hinata opened the door and came in. her father motioned for her to sit down and she did.

"Y-you c-called for me o-oto-sama", she stuttered out. Her father sighed at her stuttering.

"I have gotten word that you had walked home dripping wet and I wanted to know the reason as to why you came home that way", he ask. Hinata swallowed before starting a lie.

"W-well I-I was pr-practicing a-a ch-chakra control on the w-water and had f-fell in", she lied hoping her father didn't catch it. Then again she always look nervous around people so she should be okay…right?

"I see", her father said. "The next time you try to do something like that dry off before you go into a populated area you are disgracing the Hyuuga clan when people see you like that", he added. Hinata nodded her head willing the tears that were forming in her eyes to not fall.

"You are dismissed", her father told her with a dismissive wave. Hinata once again nodded her head. She got up from her seat and exited the office and made her way to her room as fast as she could without running. Once she opened the door to her room she was greeted by and angry Akane and a serious Hikari.

"He had no right to say those thing to you", Akane growled out. Hikari nodded her head.

"We will just have to prove him wrong", she said and stood up from the chair she was sitting on. She looked at them and smiled before her fan appeared out of nowhere and she covered up her face with it.

"Come on you guys lets go train", she said then left in a swirl of water. Akane nodded her head with a smirk on her face and turned to look at Hinata.

"I'll be outside waiting for you so hurry up", she said before leaving in a swirl of fire. Hinata dried her eyes then left the compound without telling anybody. The only people who knew she was leaving were the people who saw her leave. She met up with Akane and together they walked to the forest.

_**Naruto**_

Naruto woke up thanks to his now broken alarm clock. He washed up and got dressed in an orange jumpsuit with blue strips and a white collar. He then went into his kitchen and started cooking him some Raman. In his mind these were food that the gods had blessed the people with and he would never give them up. One they were done he woofed them down like he hasn't eaten in days. He finished his first batch and made another one, and another, and one more before it dawned on him that he was going to be late for school if he doesn't stop. He left his house and made his way to school.

"Naruto your cutting it close", Iruka said once Naruto entered. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while grinning.

"Yeah", he said before going to his seat by the pink haired classmate.

"Hey Sakura", he greeted her. She turned to glare at him.

"Shut up Naruto-baka I'm trying to study", she said to him. She then turned back to looking at another classmate. He had black hair and onyx eyes. Yeah she was studding alright. There was hearts in her eyes and everything. Naruto shook his head.

"**You know if you love her so much you can just kill the Uchiha boy and let her cry on your shoulder", **the Kyuubi told him. Naruto mentally shook his head.

'Nope', he thought, 'I'm going to win her the old fashion way'.

"_**Stupid boy",**_the Kyuubi thought.

Naruto focused back on what Iruka was saying missing most of the stuff. Since he didn't understand what the teacher was saying, he started thinking about other things. Like the first time he had heard the Kyuubi voice. It was when he was knocked unconscious by a chunnin ninja. He was screaming about him being a demon and out him in a genjutsu, one that allowed him to feel pain. There were groups of people all around him in the genjutsu and they attacked him both verbally and physically. It took an hour for the ANBU to find him and take the genjutsu off of him. But by that time he was already unconscious. They had taken him to the hospital so he could get healed but during that time he heard a voice in his head that said:

"**Stupid human boy going to get himself killed before I can get my revenged." **After he heard that he started to feel good enough to open his eyes. And so he did. He opened his eyes and looked around the place. He saw where he was and tried to hightail it put the place but the old man had came in the room. The old man told him that the ninja that did this to him was caught and undergoing interrogation from Ibki. Naruto didn't tell him about the voice he heard because he knew what the outcome was going to be, another trip to Inochi Yamanaka. He didn't want that to happen. But that was the first time he ever heard Kyuubi voice. It wasn't until some years late that he actually saw Kyuubi, and that was in his dream.

"NARUTO", Iruka yelled at him. Naruto looked up and rubbed his eyes.

When did he fall asleep?

"I was hoping you can tell me that", Iruka shouted at him.

Eh! Did he say that out loud?

"**Brat be quiet you never think this much why start now", **Kyuubi shouted at me.

I mentally shrugged my shoulders.

'I think I can benefit from thinking more don't you', I ask him.

He huffed and went back to his nap.

Baka fox.

"Well Iruka it seems that it's lunch time", Naruto said while standing up, "So I'll take my leave now", he shouted and left the room.

"GET BACK HERE NARUTO", Iruka shouted but made no move to go after the boy.

Naruto went to Ichiraku and greeted Ayame and her father.

"Hey Naruto ready to give me some more money", the owner of the Ichiraku stand said. Ayame came up and hit her father on the back of his head.

"Father, don't say that to Naruto", she scolded him as he grinned nervously, "It's good to see you again Naruto." Naruto nodded his head.

"So what would you like to eat", Teuchi ask while rubbing the back of his head.

"The usual", the blond haired boy replied. Teuchi nodded his head went back to cook with Ayame help. After Naruto was done eating he paid for the food then went back to the classroom. Right when he entered the room the bell went off. Naruto went over to his seat and sat down.

"Now", Iruka started once everybody settled down. "We are going to give a brief History about How Konoha was founded and by who", the teacher said as he went on to tell the tale of Konoha.

When the bell range everybody got up and got ready to leave the building and go home with their family. Naruto was the last to get up and the last to get his stuff together (Not that he used anything). He was about leave the classroom when Iruka stopped him.

"Hey Naruto", Iruka spoke, "Want to go get something to eat with me."

Naruto nodded her head.

"Yeah but what for", the young blond ask.

"You got here on time today so let's go get some ramen", the older male said. Naruto smiled and grabbed Iruka by the arm and dragged him towards Ichiraku.

"Come on Iruka walk faster", Naruto shouted at the older man. Iruka laughed as he picked up his pace. They made it to Ichiraku and sat down on the stool.

"The usual Naruto", Ayame ask the boy. Naruto nodded his head and Ayame went to take Iruka order.

"I'll just have Pork", the teacher answered. Ayame went back into the back and told her father the orders. Iruka turned to Naruto. He felt that this was the perfect time to tell the boy what he wanted to tell him.

"Naruto", Iruka started to get his attention. Once he had it he continued, "With your grades you have now you're going to fail this year", he told the blond hair boy. Naruto happy expression turned to a frown.

"Eh Iruka now why did you have to go and say something like that", Naruto shouted at him. Iruka sighed and shook his head.

"Naruto I know you don't want to hear this but the end of the year is near and unless you step up your game you're going to fail", Iruka told him. Naruto sighed.

"I know", Naruto said as he waited for his ramen. He really didn't want to have this conversation with Iruka…_again._

"Then what is the problem", Iruka ask. Naruto huffed. His ramen was taking too long.

"I don't get why we have to learn all this stuff when we're never going to use them on the battlefield", Naruto said, a smile had broke out on his face when his ramen had appeared. Iruka nodded his head in understanding because he could see the boy point.

"Naruto think of it this way", Iruka started, "Someone gets hurt while they're out on a mission. When they come back how will they be able to pay for anything without the income from being a Shinobi? So we teach other stuff in the academy in case something like that happens or a student learns while he's in the academy to become a ninja that the shinobi life isn't for him."

Naruto nodded his head. He understood what Iruka was saying. He didn't like it but he understood all the same.

"Fine I'll study more", Naruto said as he finished his last bowel of ramen.

"Good", Iruka said as he nodded his head, "Now for your chakra control."

"Oh look at the time Iruka I have to go home and study", Naruto said and ran away from the ramen stand. Iruka sweat dropped and paid for the food. He'll have to try to get Naruto to work on that tomorrow.

* * *

Me: I think this was a good ending for the chapter

Naruto: Any ending is fine as long as I star in it

Me: Yeah whatever. Review and tell me what you think even if its just you guys telling me that you like the chapter.


End file.
